Elysium
Nicktropolis is the largest fictional city in New York. It is home for most of the heroes of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. Nicktropolis is a huge, sprawling co-mingling of cultures and perspectives, full of two-bit hoodlums and small-time and big-time actors and musicians. Nicktropolis is one of the largest and most well-known cities in the United States. The city debuted in SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, and has since then appeared in many other shows. Locations SuperSaiyanKirby's Castle SuperSaiyanKirby's Castle is located in City Square. SSK lives there and he controls what happens in the castle. He has many Waddle Dee Soldiers, but he has one that is a good friend. Nicktropolis National Park Along with City Square, the Nicktropolis National Park is one of the well known neighborhoods in Nicktropolis. The park is an ideal recreational spot for local residents from all sides of the park (ranging from normal visitors to joggers and tai chi practitioners), and additionally serves as a tourist attraction, drawing in tourists to the area. As a result of it's popularity, the Nicktropolis National Park is also a venue for street musicians, soapboxxers, and homeless people. The park was originally known as the Nicktropolis Central Park. Rob's Base Rob's Base is located in the Nicktropolis National Park, under a bench. He lives there and studies stuff, such as how to destroy Nick Jr. His SIRS are named Random SIR, Sidney, and Casy (they live with Rob too). Mib lives there too but she is just never seen. He gets very angry when hobos sleep on the bench to his base. Wario's Apartment Wario has a large sofa and a big-screen television. However, his air conditioning is terrible. Web's Duplex Where Web and Romen live. He has a Flatscreen TV, his own personal bar, and a cat named Lyra. Bagel's Cottage TBA Pac-Man 64's House of Pancakes and MLP "Hand Puppets" TBA Castle Stelios TBA Rainbow Bird's Nest This is home of Candhfan621. He relaxes here when there is no adventure. City Square Originally as Town Square in SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, the neighborhood first appeared as City Square in the pilot of the The ACS. City Square is a neighborhood in southern part of Nicktropolis. City Square is the government seat of Nicktropolis and, as such, is a center of political activity in the city. The neighborhood serves as the civic center of the entirety of Nicktropolis. The neighborhood is primarily commercial and governmental in nature, but a few residential sectors exist along its eastern face, such as John and Collector's apartments, which were briefly destroyed in the pilot. It's home to the mayor, SSK. City Square's most prominent landmarks includes a low-rise town hall and a towering municipal complex, which is distinguished by its street level central arch and cylindrical crown. Both buildings are presumed to house the city's administrative organizations. Downtown City Square Originally as Downtown Town Square in SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, Downtown City Square is a neighborhood in southern City Square, Nicktropolis. Downtown City Square serves as both a cultural and corporate center of the city. Downtown City Square's urban design is characterized by buildings and entertainment establishments in the center surrounded by less "decorated" apartments, hotels, and officer towers to the north, east, and west. It's intended function also results in the presence of "Broadway" theaters and other entertainment establishments which show different performances. Gaylord's Road First appearing in The Book of John, this is where John and Web met for the first time. It is a small road that lies on the border between City Square and the Nicktropolis National Park. The area surrounding the road is a red light district and is very common with prostitutes and security guards protecting the nearby buildings. The Underground Lair/ACS HQ First appearing in the pilot of The ACS, this lair is owned by Nozus. The lair is located directly below City Square. The lair later becomes the headquarters for the ACS. The lair is home to John, Nozus, and Collector. After it became the headquarters for the ACS, numerous new features and areas were added to the base, such as the main hall, trophy room, armory, hangar, an aquarium, private quarters, and more. The security vestibule is the heart of the lair, stretching the entire center of the complex. It houses the ACS' vast computer, communications, and sensor networks. All crisis points are detected through this circular chamber with multiple holographic displays. Monitor duty is also assigned in a revolving system. Nozus has also been seen using this room to plan and strategize in private on several occasions. Homestar's Limousine First appearing in The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show, the car is owned by Homestar Runner and it's a total dump, with ducks and bugs drawn all over it. Though it is not a location, Homestar pretty much lives in it after losing his house to Strong Bad, the Cheat, and Marzipan breaking up with him. However, Homestar still drives it. Mama Luigi's Pizzeria First appearing in an episode of The Book of John, this restaurant is actually a front for the YouTube Poop Mob, a notorious gang. It is located on the outskirts of Pineal Beach, Nicktropolis. The restaurant is frequented and owned by Weegee. Tanks R' Us Set to appear in Roleplay: Fanon Hell, the characters buy their tanks here. In SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures, the store is much messier. The name is a pun on Toys "R" Us. Crime Specific neighborhoods in Nicktropolis are known to have much higher crime rates than the rest of the city. Though not as bad as Fort Pooda, Nicktropolis still suffers from crime, specifically gang violence. Two well-known gangs in the city are the YouTube Poop Mob (first mentioned in The Book of John) and the Union, which is also an illegitimate business. However, despite the city's size there is no real major organized crime element with the criminal underworld of the city (excluding the Union), being primarily occupied by warring street gangs, drug lords, and up-and-coming criminals. Category:Cities